Searching for a Title
by Nikaeleen
Summary: ...Any suggestions? I really suck at titling them (the stories I mean). You know what else I suck at? You guessed it! :) Summaries. Well... This is a story based on the Black Jewels Trilogy, which means that some of the plot is similar, but I changed it quite... much. For more informations read A/N in Prologue. R&R, please :D
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is only _based_ on the Black Jewel Trilogy, not quite a retelling. I have added a few characters and changed the plot quite... much.

Don't own the idea of the entire conflict and some characters. They all belong to the worthy writer.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story ^^

The beginning is quite abrupt. Sort of like in short stories :) (nerdy-me babbling)

But this is not going to be that short... (not sure if to ask for forgiveness or just promise :/ )

* * *

**Epilogue**

I saw the end of this maze of trees. Finally, I would get out of this forest. It has been four months since I left home. Mother wanted me to marry a man who was in love with my older sister. The problem was that not only I was between the two. Mother wanted my sister to marry another man, a dreadful man if you ask me. The solution to all of this was, me running away leaving a letter to mother and father saying I would only come back, if they let sister marry with the man that was 'promised' to me. Somehow, mother knew about my plan and locked me in my room. Not being the first time she had done that, I knew how to escape. The cook's son, who brought me lunch and dinner the whole week I was locked, helped me. He got me a bag filled with sandwiches and many bottles of water. I gave him a letter, a different letter, that said I was leaving forever and they should make my sister happy, than they were their parents. I packed another bag with my precious things and some clothes. I left my room through the window. I grabbed a rope I had put there when I was ten and went down. The moment my feet touched the ground, I ran. When I reached the public gardens, I let myself rest. It lasted only a few seconds and then I heard a guard shouting 'There she is!'. I ran again, this time only stopping when I left the city and was deep enough in the forest. Time passed and in the third month, I went out of food. Every time I found a lake or a waterfall, I refilled the bottles with water. Then I washed myself, cleaning all the leaves and whatnot of my hair. I had not found a lake or a waterfall in two weeks. Luckily, I was getting out of this forest, not caring if maybe I was going back home, not caring about anything, but a bed, a bath, water and food.

The trees grew now further and further away and I could hear the sound of people talking and of people buying and selling things. I could smell a good meal being cooked. My stomach roared at the imagination of me eating the fabulous cook's turkey _à la crème_. I began running. I was closer and closer for some rest, some bath and food and water. I was finally going to be able to sleep without being afraid of what could come from between the trees. I was going to put my hurt feet in hot water and I was going to buy some new clothes. I smiled at my thoughts and felt relieved that I remembered bringing some money with me. My feet stood still when I saw a group of men training for battle. Was there any war going on? Did I miss that much?

The men stopped practicing and looked my way. They saw a girl with a ripped dress, soiled hair and bare feet, and felt sorry. It's a thing I hate in people. I hate when they feel sorry for me. The man who seemed to be in charge of the practice looked the way his students were looking and it was not pity I saw in his eyes. It was curiosity. That impressed me.

My heart beat so fast I thought it could break my chest. I should not have run like that. Breathing got harder and harder. In my head, I heard buzzes and my heartbeat. The world went round and as I fell into the ground. Everything dimmed.


	2. -p-

**A/N:** Guess who's back?

*Silence*

Yay for excitement! (Sarcasm)

Well, another chappy for you ^^

Enjoy :D

* * *

Next thing I know, I was resting in a comfortable bed and outside it was dark. My ripped dress had been replaced for a nice white gown. I looked around. I was in a white shaded bedroom. The wooden door opened and a young woman came in. Her golden hair was shoulder length and she was wearing a chemise and trousers. _Trousers!_ No Lady should wear trousers. That is what Mother said when she saw me wearing ones lend by the cook's son. I was about nine and wanted to ride on a horse for a change, Mother thought I could only ride ponies, and I could not do it with none of my dresses, so I asked Nam to lend me some.

_The stables men had already prepared Dimell, a dark brown horse, and when I got there, I seated on his back and after getting used to the sensation, I went into the private garden. First, we went really slowly, but as time passed, we got faster and faster. We entered into the forest and got to a meadow. It was wide and there we had a lot of space to run to all comers. The wind blew into my face and I felt like flying and, for the first time, really free. No one was here telling me what to do; no one was watching me, criticizing my behaviour. No one was there and I could do whatever I wanted, I was now able to. We found a lake and rested there a bit. When the sky started to turn red and dark, we went back home. At the stables, Mother awaited me. She was furious, more than furious._

_"Ladies don't ride on horses when they're nine and they NEVER WEAR TROUSERS!" She shouted. "You're grounded! No more riding for you until you are sixteen and you will stay in your room for three weeks! May I ask from whom you lent the trousers?!"_

_"Nam lent me." I answered head down. "Mother, why can't Ladies wear trousers?" I looked her in the eyes, after a while._

_"Trousers are the symbol of men, of virility, we are not men and we don't wear trousers!"_

_"But I saw some women working on the field and they were wearing trousers."_

_"They're not Ladies, they're just farmers. Now go up to your room. Immediately!"_

The woman approached the bed, with a trail filled with food in her hands. She smiled at me and put the trail in front of me. Her eyes were of the most amazing blue I have ever seen. They were deep sapphire-blue shaded and calmed me down.

"Here, you have to eat something."

"Thank you." I started eating the green liquid that must have been spinach's soup. "For how long have I been asleep?"

"You slept for two days. We didn't know if you were going to wake up this whole week." _Two days? We? Who _is_ we?_

"We?" I asked after a while. The woman had sat in a chair near my bed.

"We, the men and the women that live here, including me." She explained. I remembered the men that I saw training.

"Is there a war going on? Or will there be?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "No, there isn't and let's hope there won't be. Why did you think there was going to be a war?"

"I saw men training and I thought..." I shrugged.

She laughed. "Adrian makes us train every day, even the women have to." _Adrian? Was he the trainer? The women could train?_

"Yes, Adrian is the trainer and why wouldn't the women be able to train?" She said. _Have I said it aloud? Yes was the answer._

"Mother always said women, actually Ladies, were only able to have kids and satisfy her husband's desire. Not much more." I found absurd that Ladies could only do that and asked why it happened many times, but no one was able to explain it to me and often said that I should not ask so many questions. That is why I just ignored the rules Mother taught me. Not exactly. I always thought that somewhere these stupid, worthless rules did not exist, but played the part of honour child, mostly.

"That's absurd. You don't believe in those things, do you?" She asked. I was beginning to like her.

"I never did. But Mother only wanted to do what she thought was best for me, so I don't blame her, not anymore." I finished the soup and looked at the plate in front of me. Rice and shrimps with tomato sauce. Grabbing the fork, I ate it.

She nodded. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"I was thinking you would never ask." I said after swallowing. "I have spent the last four months in the woods and somehow I got here."

"Why would you spend four months in the forest?"

"I ran away from home. Mother wanted me to marry with my sister's lover and I just could not. However, it was not just that. She took my freedom away. She was always telling me what to do, what not to do, how Ladies should behave... I could not take it anymore, so one night, while being locked in my room, I ran away. Nam gave me food and bottles filled with water and I left. The guards ran after me, but I was faster and got deep into the woods. Four months later I found the way out of there."

"Nam?" She wanted to know.

"The cook's son." I grabbed the apple and started biting it.

"The others will be so glad to know you." She broke the silence. _Will they? _"Well, you need something else to wear. The clothes that were in your bag were washed and are now drying, so I will lend you something." She stood up and opened the closet that was on my right. Taking out a pair of trousers and what must have been a top of a dress, she put everything on the bed. I cleaned my hands and put the trousers on. It had been six years since I have put ones on. The feeling of freedom, of breaking the rules came through me and it felt good. She helped me with the corset and gave me some boots. I carefully looked at my feet. I imagined they should be still wounded, but surprisingly, the wounds I thought I had were now no more than thin rosy lines.

"I still don't know your name." I said when she was brushing my hair.

"I'm Shira." She was doing me a braid.

"Where exactly am I?"

"You're in the castle of Yerdoth. Daddy is the Lord." _Lord of Yerdoth? _He was known for being the most fair and cruel Lord of the Kingdom. He lived by the Old Rules and everyone who served him or lived under his protection and on his lands, had to live also by those rules. He came of the suburbs of Franciesse, the main town of Dawnerry, the territory that controlled all the others, besides Yerdoth. Dawnerry's influence was vast and every time someone tried to turn Yerdoth into a subordinate territory, he/she would have to deal with the Lord.

"Will I be able to meet him?" I asked.

"Of course, in fact Daddy wants to speak with you." She said. "Now, let's meet the others."


	3. --p--

**A/N: **Hey!

Thank you for reading this far :D

I totally forgot to say this in the other chapters... But this is actually a project I have been working on for more than a year and I really want to finish it...

Why am I telling this?

Well, I'd love some suggestions or criticism, so I can improve :)

So don't be shy and...

REVIEW! ^^

Thank you and enjoy :D

* * *

I put my feet on the ground and they hurt a bit. Taking slow steps, we reached the door. Used to the pain, I began to walk faster. Passing countless halls, we reached a private living room, where many people were gathered. I had spent all the way to the living room, worrying myself. _Maybe they will not like me and I would have to spend all my healing in a bad ambiance,_ I thought. Once I entered the living room, I put my thoughts aside and focused on whom I was meeting. Shira cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Please, take a seat." Everyone did as she told. The couches and chairs were placed in a quadratic way. I took the vacant seat. Shira sat beside me and talked again. "This is..." She looked at me in an inquisitive way.

"Desdemona." I told her with a smile.

"... Desdemona. She ran away from home and she got here through the forest. She'll be here as long as she pleases."

"Then she'll be practicing, too." I recognized the honey-shaded eyes, the tanned skin and the short black hair the man had. He was the one that had shown no pity, Adrian.

"She just woke up from a two-day sleep, caused by four months walk in the forest with barely anything to eat. Let her rest for a while." Shira argued.

"I know, but when she's fully recovered, there's no escape." His eyes where shinning.

I smiled as response.

"Why did you run away?" A woman asked. Her black hair was pulled back and the shade of it popped her blue eyes out. She, too, wore trousers and a corset, the shade of it was different, blood-red. I looked at her raising an eyebrow. To my look, she answered with a smile. "I'm Kyra, nice to meet you.'"

"Nice to meet you, too. Well, Kyra, I had a... disagreement with my parents. I was done being caged and trying to reach their expectations."

"I know what it is." Another woman said her gray eyes full of understanding. "By the way, I'm Gwennifer, but you can call me Gwen." She formed a smile.

"Hi, Gwen." I said.

After everyone being introduced to me, they left to do their duties. Shira, too, had to leave so I stood sit where I was, entertaining myself looking out the window into the garden, where they were all now... gardening? Even Adrian was doing so. It seemed to me that Gwen was giving instructions to everyone else. Occasionally she walked around to see the other ones work. _What exactly are they doing here? Why are they, all thirty, living under the same roof?_ A noise coming from the door disrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to see who had come in, but saw no one. Gazing again to what was happening outside; I had the feeling that I was not alone. I looked around to clear my suspects and that when I saw it. It was sitting in the couch right in front of me; its head leaned on one side. I opened my mouth to shout, but immediately closed it. This fox would not do me any wrong. I knew it, but was not sure how I did. The shade of its fur was darker than the one I saw the time I got lost in the forest.

*Hello* I looked around confused. There was no one there besides the fox and I. *I am talking to you. I am in front of you.*

I gazed the fox. Something in me changed as I thought that it was not possible to it to speak. _I must be dreaming. Yes, that would explain a lot. _I thought it while my mouth drew a little 'hi'.

*What is your name?* the fox did not even moved its lips, but I was almost positive I heard it speak.

"Desdemona." I answered still not believing that I was having a conversation with an animal.

*Desdemona, my name is Dark Fur and I am daughter of Queen Mug Beauty, the ruler of our clan.*

"Hello, Dark Fur. Nice to meet you." I smiled. By then I figured out I better go with the flow and see where I would get.

*You ran away, I heard. You should not run away from your problems.*

"It's true, but not all troubles can be solved in the heat of the moment. I figured that if I left, my sister would be able to be with whom she most wanted."

The fox teeth were shown and it looked like she was smiling. *Diam will be pleased to meet you.*

"Who's Diam?" I wanted to know. In the exact moment I asked, Shira entered the room.

"Diam is Adrian's friend, they get along very well and you have to see them fighting against each other the next time he comes around. You will enjoy yourself. I see you have met Dark Fur."

I looked confused at her. She meant something else than just that what she said; I was sure, but what?

The only answer I got to my perplexity was a smile. "So, I came here to guide you to daddy's office. He wants to speak to you now."

*See you later, Desdemona.*

"See you." I answered back.

The journey to it was made in silence when I wondered about what the Lord of Yerdoth would want to speak to me. The door opened and I saw the most feared lord sitting behind a dark-wooded desk, reading a paper. His golden eyes shone of amusement. Whatever the paper said seemed to entertain Lord of Yerdoth. He had black hair that was getting grey, from the passing time. Still his face had the same beauty it must have when he was in his thirties.

"Hi, Daddy." Shira said in a nice tone, moving towards the Lord that was already stood up and hugging him. Kissing him on the cheek, they separated and he moved his eyes to me. "Daddy, this is Desdemona. This is the girl who came out of the woods." The last sentence seemed to have a hidden meaning, but I had no idea what it could be.

Smiling I greeted the Lord. "Pleasure to meet you, Lord of Yerdoth."

"Please, call me Uncle Desdiro."

Realizing what it meant to call the most powerful Lord of uncle, I smiled and accepted the "gift". "Thank you, Uncle Desdiro."

"I'll leave you, so you can talk better." Shira said, leaving me alone with the Lord of Yerdoth.


	4. ---p---

**A/N: **Hey there survivors! :D

Thank you for not quitting ^^

Another chapter for y'all that are still following this story! :)

How about a little share of your thoughts? I really want to know, if you like this story... :/

Please review! ^^

* * *

I do not know for sure how much time we spent talking. Maybe four or five hours. All I know is that the bell that announced dinner, as Uncle Desdiro told me, interrupted our conversation. We began talking about how I got there and then we talked about books and hobbies I did. When we were talking about me staying there and he offering me of teaching me the old rules, the signal was hearable. Taking my arm, as to help me walk, we joined the other ones. I recognized Kyra, Gwen and Adrian, but did not remember the name of the rest, although they had been introduced to me only a few hours before. Frustrated with myself, I took place near Uncle Desdiro and Shira.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yes, I can walk without much help."

"Don't tell that Adrian. He will make you train like the others." She smiled. We both looked at Adrian, who was sitting three places ahead on the other side of the table.

"I heard that and I'm glad you'll join us tomorrow." He had an arrogant, indolent smirk on his face. I remembered the man training outside and I felt my face becoming whiter than the sheet. I could not handle through that kind of work.

"Hey, don't be scared. I won't make you work very hard." I wondered why the smile he had on his lips made me think that his definition of a not very hard work was different from mine. Uncle Desdiro and Shira must have thought the same thing, because their look meant that he should go easy on me. He did not seem to mind.

I took a good look at the people surrounding me. Adrian was talking to a beautiful girl, whose hair was muddy-brown and curly and whose eyes were of the most impressive blue. I remember thinking that their relationship seemed to be more than just friendship. Shira was holding hands with one of the most handsome young man I have ever seen. I think his name was Delano. All his body shouted out hotness and sexiness. His eyes were in the same shade as Adrian and Uncle Desdiro, but his hair was even darker than the other two. When he moved, I thought of a feline moving towards its prey. His body seemed to have been made to attract any woman. I felt attracted, but I saw how he looked at Shira and knew that the only woman for him was her. The attraction faded, it was worthless to be attracted to someone who had his mind on someone else.

In the middle of the dinner, Dark Fur came. Sitting on my lap, she made a silent company to me. I was thinking that I would like that at home one could be like this, in family. At home, it was unthinkable that some could talk about what some wanted. Father was a very silent man that only once said one thing to me and it was that I should listen to my mother. Mother made all the talking alone; sharing rumours and stories she though important, as we should visit Mrs. Bourvonne, who was suffering from a severe chill, the poor thing. My sister sometimes said something, but mostly the conversation was filled with Mother's words.

*What are you thinking?* Dark Fur opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Just how I like this kind of dinners." I whispered.

*You never had a dinner as this one?* She seemed surprised. Her ears went up as thought she heard something wrong.

"When Mother invited someone to have dinner with us, or when we had dinner in someone else's house, we always had to behave and where never comfortable, not even at my grandmother's house. Here I feel free and at ease." I admitted, still keep low voice.

*Really? Not even at your grandmother's house?* Dark Fur was shocked. I nodded in response. *You do have a strange family.*

I felt a bit sad. "It's the only one I got."

She laid her head again and closed her eyes. *Until now. You are now part of this, even if no one told you that. You call the Lord of Yerdoth as Uncle Desdiro and you are sitting next to him and his adopted child, the most gifted woman in the world. They accepted you, before you woke up. Even before you came out of the woods.*

"Why are you saying that? They do not know me. How can they accept someone they don't know?" I raised an eyebrow.

*As I said, Shira is the most gifted woman in the world. She saw you coming. You are part of what is coming. No one knows what it is; only Shira does and she does not want to tell no one. Not even Delano knows.*

I looked around, pausing in every face. "They're all part of this, aren't they?"

She opened her eyes. Through the expression, I understood that I was right. Everyone was there gathered because of something yet to come.

I looked at Shira and at Delano and then turned my gaze to the Lord of Yerdoth. He was talking to one of the men who were introduced to me earlier that day. I eyed Adrian and the beautiful girl sitting next to him. They looked like they were in love, so did Shira and Delano. After looking at each of the men and women sitting at the table, I excused myself. Followed by Dark Fur, I went to the garden. I could walk much better and did not need to stop that many times. I saw the forest in the background. I did not feel like going there anymore.

The garden was well organized. It seemed to be taken care of everyday. I stopped at the place where before the others have been working on. Blue flowers grew healthily there. Dark Fur sat on a stoned bench near the spot. I joined her. I looked up. The moon was yellowy white and many stars shone above. I stayed there for some time, just enjoying being outside.

*Tomorrow, I will show you around. Maybe they allow us to go to the city.*

"That'll be nice, thank you." I remained silent for some time. Then I asked. "For how long have they been here?"

*They moved here when they were between five and seven. Only Delano and Adrian joined them much later. They were both twenty-three. Shira officially moved here when she was eight, but she had already visited Uncle Desdiro and was tutored by the Lord of Yerdoth when she was only three. My mother's clan moved to the forest on the other side of the mansion when I still was not born. I met Diam when he was thirteen. He had joined the others when he was seven and still was not very fond of no one, although he liked the others, he still does. He found me at the edge of the forest, I was only three human years old and was not ready for human contact, but the moment I saw him I knew we would be friends. I am with him since then... Sorry I fell off from the question a little.*

"Don't be sorry. You seem to like this Diam a lot. He isn't here, is he?"

*No, he is not. Shira sent him to do some assignment. No one knows how long he is going to be gone. Not even Shira does.*

"You couldn't go with him?"

*He did not let me and Shira said I was needed here. Mother always told me to trust on the Gifted Woman, so I stayed.*

"You miss him."

*A lot. He is my human. I never got along with the others, because I cannot. When I saw you, I felt the same thing as I did when I saw Diam. You are also my human.*

"What do you mean with that?" I got really confused.

*Well, every creature belongs to someone and that someone belongs to the creature. It is a feeling of dedication, respect and protection that rules the relationship between the creature and the human.*

"Maybe that's what I felt." I murmured.

*Sorry? I did not understand.*

"When I looked at you, I felt something different. Maybe it was that. Just one more thing I do not get. How is it possible to you to speak? No animal does so."

*One creature only talks to his humans. And to Shira. She can talk to any creature.*

"That explains some things." Silence settled between us. Later, we returned to the mansion. Dark Fur led me to my room. On my bed, I found my belongings. Upon them, a letter was put. In a careful and beautiful handwriting it may be read:

_Feel free to use the coffer. You may put your things in it. I noticed you did not own a nightgown, so I put next to your things the white gown you used while being unconscious. Good Night,_

_Shira_

I took the advice and opened the coffer that was in front of the big sized bed. After having put everything in it, I closed the coffer and prepared myself to sleep. Dressing the gown, I undid my bed.

*May I sleep next to you?*

"Fine with me, but I don't know if they allow you."

*They do. I just have to sleep on the sheets.*

I lay down and covered myself with the sheets that smelled as they have been washed recently. Then I mentioned for Dark Fur to get next to me. The moment my eyes shut, numbness took over me.


	5. ----p----

**A/N: **Hehehey!

Well, this sounds weird...

Anyways, here comes another chapter! ^^

Want to remind you that reviews are highly appreciated.

Honest! :D

I don't bite, so why don't you write? xP (trying to rhyme)

Enjoy :)

* * *

When the sun came in my room, I woke up. Dark Fur was still snoring beside me. I left the bed, got a dress from the coffer and went to the bathroom. Dark Fur's Snoring stopped and she raised an ear. She opened her eyes not, until I came back to the room cleaned and dressed up.

"Good Morning." I smiled. "You slept well?"

*You're a better sleeping companion that Diam, if you ask Me.* I could not help the laugher that followed the statement. *Shall we get something to eat?* She jumped to the floor and led the way to the kitchen.

The sun had come out a few minutes before, therefore no one was awake. Almost no one. The cook and her helpers were already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. While I was there, I helped them prepare everything. Shira arrived and took me to the garden, through a glass door of which the southern wall of the kitchen was made.

"Come on," she said. "Practice is about to start and Adrian hates it when someone is late and you shall not see him mad."

Everyone was gathered around two fields that consisted of yellowy sand. In the southern part where the forest began were some hay piles and a target put in them. Bows and arrows were put in a holder next to them. To my left, were some more holders, this time containing swords. Women and men were dressed in comfortable brown trousers and white shirts. I felt a bit ridiculous with my green dress, although it was one of my comfortable ones.

"Warm up!" Adrian shouted. "Hey, Jonathan, you do it today, okay? Where is the new girl? Desdemona, please come here."

It was rather obvious that the practice had started and that everyone was under Adrian's command. Dark Fur seemed to have something better to do, because she left me there alone facing the commander.

"Good Morning." I smiled.

"'Morning. So firstly, let's warm you up. I reckon you can run a bit, so for you it's only five turns around the two fields." He left me no time to protest because he was already running. I knew that his sense of hard work was rather distorted. He glanced back checking if I was behind him and I started to move. My feet hurt terribly, but it mattered not. I kept moving, my loosened hair flying into my face. I stopped once to tie my skirt up, so I could move properly.

My muscles felt heavy when I finished the five turns. I had no idea how many times they had to do the circuit, but they were still doing it when I finished. Uncle Desdiro was next to the tables, which where between the house and the sandy fields, and talked to Adrian. A young maid was setting the tables. She had soft brown eyes and light brown hair. Shyly she approached me.

"You should tie your hair, Miss. It's better for practice. Here I brought you something to tie it up. Do you mind?" Smiling timidly and tied my dark brown hair. She finished and took a look, then quietly smiled and left.

Adrian was next to me. "Ready for the next phase of the training?"

"What exactly are we training for?" I curiously asked.

"In first place, we train so we can defend ourselves. Second place, I cannot tell you that."

I raised an eyebrow ready to ask again, but he shook his head and led me to one of the fields, the smallest one. Once there, Adrian gave me a stick on which at the ends some white things that looked like pillows were put. He started to show me some movements. When I got used to the stick, he showed me some tricks and tactics to defend myself. Sometimes he left me alone while I was repeating the movements and went to see the others. It was about 11 o'clock when Adrian said that it was enough for the day. Lucky for me. My legs felt heavy and my feet hurt so much I did not feel them anymore.

Breakfast was found on the tables and everyone served themselves. Dark Fur appeared and sat next to me.

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence." I smiled.

*I had to go to train, a different training. One of our clan gives it in the forest, he really is fond of Adrian…* I laughed at that.

"You mean he has the same teaching technique?"

*And the same bizarre of idea of taking things easy…* She too was laughing in her kind of way. I appreciated her company.

"My, my, who would tell that Dark Fur likes someone other than Diam and Shira?" I recognized the woman coming towards me as being Kyra. "May I?"

"Why not?"

*I don't like her, Desdemona.*

"Dark Fur." I warned.

*She cannot hear me, remember?*

"What did she say?" Kyra asked. I thought fast.

"She was making a comment about how weird idea Adrian has about taking it slow, she said I looked like I have been through fire."

*Liar.* Her voice sounded joyful. She seemed to smile.

Kyra laughed at my little lie. "I would not exaggerate, but you look quite tired. And here between us, he does have a different interpretation of what it means slow and easy."

I laughed. It felt good being able to laugh and make jokes without someone looking at me, as I was weird and lunatic. Later, Gwen joined us. Many experiences were shared along with laughs.

"Your family is weird. I cannot talk about mine, because I left home pretty early to join Shira. I just know that they didn't let me do what I wanted. I guess the only thing I remember is the feeling of being caged..." Gwen said.

"The same as I felt... Dark Fur has told me you moved here when you were between five and seven years old."

"Oh, she did?" Kyra asked. "It's so good she has someone to talk to besides Shira, she has been busy and Dark Fur has spent some time alone, you know?"

"Yeah, with Diam not being here, she was lonely." Gwen said.

"She also told me Diam went on a mission. Do you know something about it?"

"We have no idea. We only know that it is quite risky, for what other reason would he leave his companion here?"

"You mean Dark Fur?" I asked. The fox hadn't mentioned that Diam had a lover, but maybe he had.

Gwen seemed to understand what I was asking. "Yeah. Diam is nice and really handsome, almost as handsome as Delano, but he is different from us. He never really fit in. I may not remember how my really family was, but I do remember that they were quite rich and that when I left they searched for me. Diam's family was not so rich and he had many brothers and his parents have not even noticed he is missing. I guess that may have fated his relationship with us." Gwen explained, her expression showing sadness and pity.

*It is true. He was desolated about it. They were his parents and they did not even care if he was there or not.*

"Maybe his parents had not time to care. If they had that many children and they were not rich, they have to work hard to feed them." I considered.

"Maybe." Kyra agreed. "Desdemona, you know your parents are looking for you?"

"Yeah, Lady of the Lake has sent many people looking for you and is asking around in cities."

"I would love to see your mother's reaction when Uncle Desdiro tells her that you are under his protection." Kyra smiled maliciously.

The blood ran out of my face and I felt dizzy.

"Are you okay? Desdemona?" Gwen asked softly. "Kyra, look at what you've done!" She shouted.

I heard no more, my thoughts stuck in my mother and in her reaction. She would not accept it. She would try to get me out of here.

"I just told the truth!" Kyra argued.

She would even use force to do so. She would… My mind went black.


	6. -----p-----

**A/N:** I am so so so sorry for not having uploaded this for quite a while!

*Bows for forgiveness*

So here's the next chapter! :D

And don't forget to review and such, it'll mean a lot! ^^

* * *

Back to consciousness, I found myself lying in a bed. I opened my eyes. Outside was dark and someone had lit a candle and put it on the table beside the bed. I sighed and attempted to sit up. I failed. My muscles hurt and my head felt heavy. Also, there was a weighty body next to me, who made me incapable to move. From the snore, I knew it was Dark Fur. She was profoundly sleeping and occupying two-thirds of the bed. _How does this Diam sleep with her? Maybe he's worse?_ Keeping these thoughts to myself, I slowly tried to get out of bed.

*Where do you think you're going?* Dark Fur hadn't moved a bit, only having opened one eye that was now staring at me.

I didn't let her intimidate me. "To the bathroom. Where else can I wash myself?" I asked kind of ironically.

She seemed to have taken my question seriously. *I know a few places, but you humans are too... peculiar and won't wash yourselves there.* From her tone, I could tell she thought that our 'peculiarity' was a flaw.

"You won't mind to tell me them later?" I smiled and then entered the bathroom. The steaming water soothed my injured muscles. I wondered how long it had been that I fell unconscious. I gathered mentally all I got to learn about that place. Shira was a gifted woman. There was something going to happen in the future that only she knew. However, everyone who lived there was somehow part of that event. Adrian was training them. Gwen instructing the others about gardening. They have all been here since they were between five and seven. They were educated by Uncle Desdiro, the Lord of Yerdoth, the one, who is feared by everyone. I had met him and I felt no fear. He was nothing like what the others told about him. He just lived by different rules. Better rules and that upset the others. But why did it upset the others? What was in the old rules that threatened them? Those questions I came to answer later, when I learn what the old rules said and what they meant, but that I'll tell you later on.

I left the shower. I realised I had left my clothes in the bedroom. With the towel wrapped around me, I left the bathroom. Dark Fur was snoring, but she wasn't the only one in the room. I knew the person that held a tray with my dinner. It had been four months since I last saw him. He had helped me escape and it had cost him, I noticed by seeing the scar on his arm. How many wounds lay beneath his shirt? One thing was certain, I caused him trouble.

"Nam." I finally said.

"Desde-" He turned to me and saw that I was only wearing a towel. He blushed and turned around to leave. "I'm sorry, Miss. I hope I get the chance to see you later." He left the room.

I stood there too surprised by this sudden meeting.

*Who is he?* Dark Fur was accusing, as it sounded. Her words seemed to wake me up from my surprised state. I opened my coffer and took out a dress.

"He's the son of my cook." I explained when I was dressing. "We used to play when we were young. He's my friend and he helped me escape."

*So why did he blushed when he saw you?* She narrowed her eyes. *It's not like he hasn't seen you like that before.*

"Actually... Mother has prohibited him of entering my room whenever he wanted, when I was ten. She said that it's not ladylike to be befriended with the commoners. Even though, she has let us be friends when we were young, now it was inacceptable." I sighed at the memory of one of Mother's sermons. "That's what she said and he hasn't seen me in that condition since then. A lot of things have changed; I became more womanlike."

*I still can't get why he blushed, maybe...*

"Maybe...?" I encouraged her.

*Forget it. Why don't you hurry up? I have been waiting for a while for you to wake up.*

"Why? Is there something?" I was expecting some sort of special mission. Maybe she'd have permission to take me somewhere, show me something new. Or Uncle Desdiro would want to talk to her... I had some questions to pose. Why is Shira gifted? Why do we need someone who's gifted? What was beyond today? I knew something awaited us, but I couldn't tell what. Uncle Desdiro would know; he seemed to know a lot about everything, really, everything. Maybe-

*Yeah... I'm hungry.* Her answer cut my thoughts. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"Want some... green soup... and... rice... with... what is that?" I asked while looking at the tray.

*As much as I appreciate your food, it isn't part of my pleasures. Now eat and then we'll go.*

I wasn't that hungry, so I just ate the soup and the rest remained untouched. I took the tray with me as we left the room.

"Why didn't you go eat something, while I was passed out?" I wondered, while we made our way to the kitchen.

*Because you were passed out. * It sounded like the most obvious thing in the world. *You needed someone to be with you and I don't think you'd like some unknown by your side.*

"Wasn't Nam here at that time? You could've switched with him and then go eat."

*Don't trust him.* She said all too simply. Sort of as you were stating that the sky is blue, a certainty that is most sure.

"Why not? He has always been such a nice boy."

*That's exactly why.* That seemed to be enough for her. I didn't know what the matter was. Nam was truly nice and he'd help her more than once. He'd been her comrade in all the games they'd played. He was an innocent, sweet and very funny boy. I couldn't get why she didn't like him...

"What exactly is wrong with being nice?" I asked.

*Nice? Oh, nothing. Why would there be?* Now she confused me.

"Then why...?"

*Because he's a boy.*

I stopped walking. _Just why was that an impediment? So what? He's a boy and what does she has to do with it_

"Explain yourself." I coldly demanded.

Dark Fur sat facing me. Her expression showed nothing at all. *You belong to Diam. Any other boy will just hurt you and I don't want that.*

My jaw dropped. ...What? What?! Just... WHAT?! Who, just WHO, did she think she was? And just why would she say that I was getting hurt? Everything was just messed up about it; it didn't make sense at all.

"Just how do you have the right to decide that?" I spoke every word clearly, as I didn't want to be misunderstood. I guess a bit of fury was hearable in my voice as I was mad.

*I have no right. I just have knowledge. You belong to Diam.*


	7. ------p------

**A/N:** *bows* Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

And now the story... (I'm in a rush or I'd babble about my situation)

* * *

SAY WHAT? I didn't care to show how mad I truly was. "Little fox, I don't know if someone has already told you, but since you're a know-it-all, you might also know that I don't belong to nobody else besides me and as a matter of fact I can be with any one I want. You aren't going to stop me. And cut being all knowledgeable on me, got it? Now if you ex-"

She broke me off. During my little flood of anger, she only sharpened her eyes. *You truly don't know, do you?* I couldn't think at all anymore. *The only reason I can speak to both you and Diam is because you to belong to each other. If you didn't, there'd be no need... I know that and so as I like you, I say this to you: you'll get hurt by the others.* It did make sense, but I didn't believe her.

I calmed down. "Dark Fur, I like you too, but please just stay away of my love life. I will do as I please and I really don't want to fight with you about it. It's my life, not someone else's, so please..." She nodded. "Then let's continue? You're still hungry, right?"

*Yes.* We headed once more to the kitchen.

I reviewed our little... disagreement. _Did that really just happen? I mean I am sure that it—_

I bumped into someone. Not-so-broad shoulders, white shirt on tanned skin. I looked up. A white smile and those hazel eyes. The tray hit the ground. The shirt wasn't as white as it used to be. We quickly ducked and picked up the food.

"I'm sorry." We both said. We looked up and as the old days, we laughed. Normally he would pat my head, but this time Nam didn't. He just stared.

"I thought you'd died. I really have. Then we got a letter from the Lord and I came with your mom; they just left. The Lord let me stay. I wanted to see you. I... was so worried, but you look fine, tired, but fine. When he told me you were passed out..." Worry had its split image on his face. "You're alive!" He hugged me. Useless to say that the plate I had in my hands found its way to the ground, again. The noise alarmed both of us. He let go of me.

"It's good to see you too, Nam." I smiled.

As soon as the pieces where all on the tray, he picked it and we both stood up.

"So where have you been these past four months?" He asked.

"You know I was followed. I ended up have to escape to the forest and then I lost myself in it. Somehow I came here. Spent my four months in the forest."

"How was it there? I mean... You are alright, that's all that matters." He smiled again and I found myself smiling back.

As me made our way to the kitchen, Nam put me up to date. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who ran away. My sister took advantage of the ruckus I made and fled with her lover. Her fiancé ended up marrying our cousin Louise. I couldn't say she didn't deserve him. His mom was doing fine and it seems she was now our new housekeeper. As it seems, the old one got fired, because was thought to be the cause of the events. At least, one of the causes. Nam told me Mother was furious and she'd say I was the shame of her family. He said she would never forgive me. Although she thinks that my staying in Uncle Desdiro's house might be of her help. Mother is a supporter of the new rules, as Uncle Desdiro calls them. She'd use this opportunity to turn Yerdoth into the last pet-country of Dawnerry. If she thought I'd help her... She didn't know her own daughter. I wonder if she ever did.

We sat at the kitchen table, while waiting for Dark Fur to eat.

"How did you do that to your arm?" I asked mentioning his bruises.

He covered them up and let his arm fall beside him. He smiled. "This is nothing, just some accident."

"Liar." I looked right into his eyes. I was right. "Mother did this to you, didn't she? And there's more beneath the shirt, right?" I stood up. I kept looking at him. He was frozen. I was right. I wonder what Mother did to him, for Nam to be like that. It's not the first time Nam gets punished, but it's the first time he reacts like that. Normally he would pat my head and say: 'There are worse things in this world. She may hit me, but she will never change my mind. Don't worry.' I was now more worried than ever. She did something to him and it didn't seem that good. I stood beside him. My hands found his shirt buttons. He was lightly trembling. I unbuttoned them, opened the shirt to the side-

There were so many of them. How much pain has he endured? Not all were recent, but the ones that were had been cut deeper than the other. Just how could Mother...? I knew it had been Mother; she wouldn't let anyone else do it. I traced the bruises. Oh, Nam, why did I run away? I should've stayed and married sister's lover, at least you wouldn't have to suffer. I looked into his eyes. He knew what I'd been thinking and he disapproved it. I continued my inspection. I was now looking at his back. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Tears started swelling up. Once more staring at his eyes, I knew that Mother had gone further. Mother, how could you?!


	8. -------p-------

**A/N:** Finally, I'm on vacations! :D

And to celebrate that, I shall share another bit of this story with you! ^^

I had a hard month of December: three test per week, plus a few concerts I played on.

Busy, busy, busy I've been.

And now I will not annoy you anymore about my life.

Hope you like this bit. :)

Oh, and would you be so kind to review? You know, christmas ;)

* * *

"Since when?" I asked, tears falling down my face. I was still in shock.

"Since you went missing." He hid his eyes beneath his dark brown hair. "She needed someone to entertain her and please her." An all-to-dark grin was heard in his voice.

"Oh, Nam!" I fell unto my knees. I hid my face, my sobs getting louder. How could Mother? I always knew she'd fancied Nam ever since he'd become a man. But she hasn't done that because she liked him. She did it because she knew he was precious to me. Mother and her vicious games. Sometimes I really wonder if she is really my mother. That time I did wonder. Poor Nam, I just didn't know how to help him.

"There, there." He pated my head, took my hands off my face and wiped the tears that were flowing. "I survived. I'm here now. She won't catch me."

I threw myself to his arms. I sobbed even harder. He comforted me by stroking my back. As soon as I felt calm enough I whispered to him: "She'll never lay her hands on you, nor her eyes, ever again. I promise you that." I backed off him and buttoned his shirt. "I'm sorry for your shirt. Do you have one you can change into?"

He wiped the track of tears. "I have in my bedroom."

I was about to offer to go with him, but I remember what Mother has done. I didn't think he'd want a woman in his bedroom that soon. "I'll wait for you here."

His expression was unreadable. Strange, normally Nam was such an easy person for me to read. I guess he changed during these four months. He left me and headed to his room. A maid passed by.

"You mind telling me where I can heat water?" I asked her.

"Why, miss? Is there anything you need?" The maid kindly wanted to know.

"I'd love a tea, if you please." I looked at the door Dark Fur had gone through the moment we got to the kitchen. She sure needed time to eat.

Moments later I was holding the tea cup, trying to heat my hands. I noticed I was still trembling. Dark Fur joined me.

*Where's your friend, Nam?* It seemed as if she knew very well what had happened. I pretended I didn't notice.

"He went to change his shirt. It got dirty when I let the tray fall." I simply said. I drank a sip of tea. It burned my tongue, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Mother would pay for what she'd done. She'd-

"Are you alright, Desdemona?"

I looked up to find Gwen's gray eyes worried. Did I look that bad? If it was as bad as I felt, I probably wouldn't want to meet a mirror now; I'd be scared. The maid seemed to be gone. Gwen had seated across me, in the same chair Nam had been just moments ago. Oh, Nam, why did you have to meet me and Mother? Gwen was waiting for an answer I didn't know if I wanted to give.

"Just a bit tired and cold." I lied smiling. "Do I look that bad?"

"You always do, but now it's even worse. Not fit for my exercise? It's just not meant for weaklings." Adrian entered the kitchen. He chuckled. "Just kidding. Now serious, are you really alright? Maybe it is better that you take it easy tomorrow. It'll be just two thirds of what we did today."

He was truly insane! Two thirds?! Who was he trying to kill? I laughed. He was just Adrian and there's nothing to complain about, or else he'd make you exercise to death.

"There's no way out of exercise. He's pretty much scary sometimes, so you better do what you're told." Gwen said.

I laughed even harder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gwen asked.

"You're welcome." Adrian said. He was about to open a drawer, when suddenly the chubby housekeeper came and scolded him.

"Master Adrian would you please leave the kitchen?"

He did a well-behaved-boy pose. "I didn't do anything wrong." He protested.

"Yet. Do you want me to remind you all the trouble you caused in this kitchen, Master Adrian?" Her eyes were sharp, she didn't let him manipulate with his pose.

"Alright, I leave." He said to the housekeeper. Then turned to me. "You better get well soon, tomorrow there's training for you."

Gwen giggled. "He never knows when to quit. I think he joined the Exercise Church and is a missionary. Didn't convert anyone yet, though." She joked.

I laughed. "Oh, I wonder why."

*Oh, he has. Ask Jephraord.* Dark Fur intervened.

"Is he the one fond of Adrian?" I asked her.

"Who?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Jephraord. Dark Fur says Adrian has converted Jephraord."

*And turned him to a missionary.* She added.

"And turned him into a missionary." I repeated.

"Oh, has he? Poor Dark Fur. Well, it shouldn't be any surprise, because Jephraord is veeery fond of Adrian." Gwen giggled.

We both laughed. Nam suddenly came in and sat beside me. He wore a black V-neck shirt, I loved to see him in.


	9. --------p--------

**A/N: **Happy New Year, guys! :)

Hope this is year holds you what you wish for! ^^

So I guess I cannot get a review... It pains me, but I won't ask for it any longer.

That being said, I invite you to read the next bit, which came out kind of big... :D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Nam, this is Gwen. Gwen, this is Nam, a dear friend of mine." I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. I noticed she liked him.

"The pleasure is all mine." He seemed to like her, too. If he were to be together with anyone, I'd like it to be Gwen. However it was all too soon. I wondered if Gwen would accept Nam's past shocking and terrifying experiences. I stopped my track of thoughts. Why was I matchmaking? He was in no conditions for that. As to try to stop my thoughts I drank my tea. It was still burning hot and caused me to gasp.

"Are you alright?" They asked at the same time.

Trying to catch my breath I mumbled an 'I'm fine'. Tears of pain fell. At least my thoughts were only concentrated on the pain.

"The tears don't tell me you're fine." Nam accused.

"The tea's burning hot." I explained.

"Silly." He patted my head, as to show how much he pitied me.

"Excuse me!" I responded. "I am not the one, who has tinted the pig's food, to make him change skin colour."

Gwen laughed. "You really did that?"

Nam was embarrassed. "I was nine years old!" Nam narrowed his eyes. "Hey, at least I didn't turn blue."

"I was hungry! And that pie smelled wonderfully." It was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Blue?" Gwen was almost crying from laughing.

"She is allergic to blueberries, but still she ate that pie. It was cooling at the window and as a thief she approached it and ate it all, not leaving one bit." Nam laughed at my embarrassment.

"Well, I am not the one, who ran from the bathing tub screaming that the demons are going to get me."

"You're playing low." Nam seemed angry, though he was very amused. I knew him very well, so I could tell. "Besides, I was ten and the kids from the neighbourhood, said that the water was made of a demonic substance."

"Still, you were naked." I laughed.

Nam blushed. Gwen was crying from laughing. She couldn't even breathe. "Stop... it..., please." She pleaded laughing. "I... cannot...breathe."

I laughed even harder. Then sighed. "Good old times."

Nam chuckled. "Truly, good times." A nostalgic smile was formed by his lips.

"I hate to end this reunion, but Desdemona; I have to speak with you." Shira entered the kitchen. How long has she been there? She turned to Nam and grabbed his hand. "Welcome, Nam. I hope you enjoy your staying here." She smiled and, after looking at me, left.

I gazed both Gwen and Nam, nodded, smiled and went after Shira. Useless to say that Dark Fur went after me. When I caught up with Shira, she said, without even turning: "Dark Fur, you can't come. Only Desdemona must hear this."

I could feel Dark Fur's resignation. My curiosity sharpened my senses; what could it be that only I could hear? Maybe it had something to do with all the 'gifted person' thing. Maybe I could clear that thing up, that I could only be with Diam. Maybe it would be explained to me all about the animals talking business. Maybe I'll be told why there is a group of young adults gathered in that house. Maybe I'll end up knowing why I was let to stay here. Maybe... I was out of ideas. That was about all I wanted to know by then.

In the meantime, Shira led me through halls and pass-through rooms, until we reached a small, but cosy and well-decorated room. It had but one sofa, a chair, one desk with a lamp and shelves filled with old books covered the walls. The floor consisted of a blood-red carpet, matching the furniture. The room was dark; however, the lamp was on. It emitted a certain mysterious aura, which only contributed to my curiosity to rise.

"Please take a seat," Shira gracefully gestured the sofa. I sat down. "You are no fool, so I guess you must have asked yourself many questions."

I nodded. "I have heard a lot about you since I'm here. Dark Fur called you the "gifted one" and that you know what's coming and for some reason we all part of that future event."

Shira smiled, I cannot say it was a happy smile, it didn't reach her eyes. "You've woken up not long ago and already know so much. That skill is useful." She bit her lip and looked up, troubled. I was about to thank her for the kind words, when she spoke again. "I'll be needing that skill. We need to know more about the rulers. If I can access their plans then maybe it can be avoided." Once again her thoughts were far away.

"What can be avoided?"

"War." She answered, still out of herself.

"War?" My voice was nothing but a whisper, filled with horror. How was it possible? Why would a war break out? I knew the answer though, the greed for power. Until Yerdoth wasn't destructed and didn't live by the new rules, the rulers would always aim for it.

"War. Your predictions were right. When you came here, you asked me, if a war was going on, remember what I answered?"

"Yes, you told me that there was no war going on and you hoped it won't be any going on in the future."

Again that empty smile. "Correct. I really hope it won't, so I have to make it true." She sighed, desolated. "They are all here for a purpose. They don't know what it is, but they know something will happen. Adrian knows we have to be prepared, that's why he trains us every day. All the others have their special skills and they pass it to the others. In your case it is a bit difficult, because the skill of uncovering secrets isn't something that can be taught. Your personality makes it easier for you. That's why you have to go to Franciesse and spy on the rulers."

I had figured it out a while ago, but the truth only hit me then. Was she entrusting me, a complete stranger, to do such a trustworthy task? I had only got there not more than a week ago and have already earned so much trust? I didn't know what to say. Not long ago, my life resumed on not pissing off Mother and still not losing myself. I sighed, better clear up some things before considering accepting the task. "Why do you trust me?"

"I saw you in my visions before you came, as I saw all the others, before they came. I know you will fight against injustice. You are just like the rest of us, fighters and defenders of the Old Rules. I am obliged to trust you and I choose to do so."

"I thank you for doing so." I really did.

"Now, about the task you have to fulfil... I don't wish you to go this instant. You still have a lot to learn about the Old Rules and you have to be fit; Adrian will help with that." She paused. "Delano will help you to infiltrate well, he used to live in Franciesse not long ago." The way she pronounced his name, so filled with passion, told me just about how much she loved him, a lot. "Of course, you must keep it secret from all of them. Only Delano and Daddy know you are about to go. Adrian has a clue, but he won't ask anything, he never needs to." She smiled, a true smile, not an empty one like the ones before. "You might be asking yourself, why we hold on to the Old Rules with such fierceness..." She paused, thinking on how to approach the topic. "If all the other states continue living by these new rules, disasters will happen. Not that they haven't yet happened. What do you know about the Cassin tribe?"

"They occupied the northern region of Seccilisia and were known for their famous festivals. It was told they lived by the moons and strongly believed on the divinity of the Mistress of the Sea. When the Lord of Seccilisia allied with the Lord of Dawnerry and tried to banish the Old Rules, they fervently resisted until their disappearance. It's said they fled to other states that weren't yet under the influence of Dawnerry, but the truth is, no one saw ever again any Cassin."

Shira nodded. "What actually happened was a mass murder. The newly nominated Lord of Seccilisia, the one who signed the treaty, and the Lord of Dawnerry were afraid of the Cassin's resistance. They could influence all the sceptic ones and form a resistance force. The Cassin were about a few thousand and good speakers, plus they were right in preserving the Old Rules. So they killed them, all of them. Thousands of deaths, many important lives were lost; all because the two Lords didn't want their power to be lost." She sighed. "It was about two hundred years ago. Other murders, other lives were taken, so that the New Rules could overcome the Old Rules. There is resistance; strongly allied to Yerdoth. They are getting restless and want their lands back. Daddy tells them to hold on, but they are mostly young and hot-blooded, they are tired of waiting." She paused. "There is something that you'll discover when you study the Old Rules that will make you understand why we fight for them." With that she ended the conversation. We stood up and shook hands. I'd help them out. Didn't yet know why, but I knew I'd help them.


	10. ---------p---------

A/N: This bit is dedicated to the ones that haven't quit yet! :)

Thank you so much! :D

I hope you enjoy this bit! ^^

* * *

I opened the door and started heading out to the corridor.

"Need help getting back? This house may be a maze for the new ones." Shira asked.

"No, thank you. Getting lost is what I need right now."

Shira flashed an understanding smile. I took off.

The house was truly a maze. I thought while passing through the same place for the fourth time. At least it seemed like I had passed through that place. I sighed and sat on the stairs to my right. Enough energy guarded, I went up the stairs. I never did that before, so I felt anxious. Then I laughed at myself. I was behaving like a little kid. Was that wrong?

I reached a corridor with countless doors on each side, separated by the same space, facing each other. I started to walk it down. To my right I saw an open door and, for my surprise, I found Dark Fur inside. She was lying on the bed, perfectly peaceful.

"Dark Fur likes to sleep in Diam's bedroom sometimes, when he's away" a voice sounded to her right. The man was tall, dark-skinned, bald and had gold tattoos surrounding his whiskey-coloured eyes. I was almost sure that pattern of his tattoos had something to do with an ancient tribe, the Gergowns, maybe? However, hadn't that tribe ceased to exist as well? I wasn't that sure, so I decided not to mention it. Now, the thing that was bothering me the most, was that I had no idea what his name was, even though he had been introduced to me a couple of days before.

"Is that so? She was with me all this time, I never knew," I confessed.

"Of course, she'll be with you, when you can talk to her. You can, right?" He asked expectant.

"I do," I confirmed still looking at Dark Fur. Then I turned my gaze to him. "Tell me, do you know much about talking animals?"

"Well, my tribe believes that when the Gods created us, they created us as a whole. Man, woman and animal. However, because of the great amount of strength the Coubicians, that's what those beings were called, the Gods, threatened, decided to divide them. The animal was the first to be separated. Long centuries passed and everything seemed to be at peace, until the Duoblaers, the man and woman together, discovered they could talk to the animals. Soon the strength they had lost was restored again. The Gods had to go through another measure. This time it'll be a harder one. The man and woman were separated and lost their eternity. That's why we starve for it, because long ago we were in the possession of the living forever. But they couldn't let them simply die off, the Gods, even though they felt threatened by the beings they had created, they still adored them and wished them to live on. The animals, too, lost their eternity and were divided into female and male. To be precise, they were turned into female and male. Then to make sure the beings lived on, they "introduced", so to say, the idea of procreation." He smiled at my instinctive blush. He had dimples. "The sense of survival and fear was also newly hosted in both humans and animals. The rest is History. However, we still hold the way of speaking to our animals, but just to our own. That animal that was part of our ancestors thousands of years ago."

I took in the story and analysed it. A question popped in my mind. "But if the animals are able to mate, does it mean that their kids are able to talk to both their parents "humans", so to say?"

He smiled. "I asked the same thing." Then, laughed. "Not every offspring inherits the mother or father's "ability". There's one in the breed that inherits the mother's and one that inherits the father's. That's why there are a lot of animals that cannot talk."

"Hasn't there been any case of an animal that inherited both the mother's and father's ability?"

"Not that anyone has known of."

Another question crossed my mind. "What if the animals are killed, before they get the chance to talk to their… mates?"

"They may never reunite again and will never feel fulfilled. Something will ever seem they miss and they don't know exactly what."

"That's sad." I looked again to Dark Fur, who still peacefully rested in the bed.

"It is," he agreed. "Glad that you found yours, too."

"You found yours?" I was surprised. "What does it look like? How you found it?"

"It's a mountain lion. My tribe kept a close relationship to its animals. I know Straight Moustache ever since I was a kid."

"Straight Moustache?" I found the name quite funny.

"Yes." He laughed. "Their names are quite funny."

I laughed. "I wonder if our names sound funny to them."

"Probably." His eyes shone with amusement.

"One more question... What about the humans? Do they also inherit the mother's/father's ability?" That wasn't the exact question I wanted to ask.

"What do you exactly mean?"

"Well, imagine you inherit your father's ability." He nodded. "Then your sister gets your mother's and then... Wouldn't that mean you'd be soul mates?"

"No." He thought about it. "That's the tricky part. You are the daughter of your parents, but not of their souls. They may shape your spirit, your appearance, but not your essence."

After that statement, we fell into deep silence. I was thinking about his words. Somehow that made sense.

"Well, see you, Desdemona." He winked and turned to leave.

"See you, hum…" I struggled to remind myself of his name.

"It's Kaveh."

"I'm so sorry. I should've known." I blushed, embarrassed.

He smiled. "It's ok. Even I had trouble to memorise everyone's name."

"I surely won't forget yours now." I admitted.

"Am glad to hear that." He left.


	11. ----------p----------

**A/N:** My writer's block is over! :)

YAY! *does a weird happy dance*

I'm sorry for those of you who are interested in this and didn't get any update...

I'm truly sorry!

Either way, hope you like it!

Enjoy :D

* * *

I entered the room. It was strangely nude, with nothing really personal in it. I only saw existential furniture. Not much more. It made him look kind of mysterious. Just what kind of guy was he?

I was looking at a lavender bouquet on a crystal vase, the only signal of personality, when Dark Fur woke up.

*This is Diam's bedroom,* she said emotionless, at least I thought.

"I know, Kaveh told me that."

*Kaveh?* She seemed surprised. *Of the Gergowns?*

"I knew it." I was right back then.

*Knew what?*

"That he was of the Gergowns." A thought phrased itself on my mind. "Aren't they sort of extinct?"

*Sort of,* she answered. *There are only a few hundred of them left, after a "huge catastrophe".*

"I see." _Another "disaster" caused by the New Rules?_

*Were you looking for me?*

"Well, I was just passing by and then I saw you in here." I confessed.

*Alright.* She stretch herself and got up. *So how was business with Shira?*

"Dark Fur, you know I cannot say anything about it." I told her when we were leaving the room.

*I know that.* Dark Fur was using that I-know-everything tone. *I asked you how it was, not what it was.*

_Why do you want to know how it was, when the question you actually want to answer is what it was all about?_ I decided to play along. "Unexpected, but somewhat challenging and, in the future, dangerous."

*Intriguing.* She commented.

"That also describes it," I replied.

* * *

I knew the lessons would start soon, but I had never imagined that "soon" meant that day's evening. I was surprised when Uncle Desdiro invited me to his office right after dinner.

"Desdemona," he called, when everyone was getting up. "Would you please join me?"

I instinctively knew it had to do with the task I was assigned to fulfil. I turned to Dark Fur. "I'll see you later."

*Okay.* Something about the way she pronounced that told me it was not that okay.

"Uncle Desdiro, you wished for me to join you?" I asked, while we were walking towards his office.

"I think that my daughter has already talked about the Old Rules with you. I will personally teach you them." He opened the door. "And I wish you to be prepared before you leave, which is going to be very soon."

* * *

The next day held a surprise. After the "soft" training with Adrian, in which I nearly died, I had a meeting with Delano.

Shira told me after the training that I'd meet the probably most mysterious and respectful man I had ever come across, that is, besides Uncle Desdiro. However, with the latter one, ice was easily broken, for he was a friendly man. As for Delano… I wasn't sure about anything about him, besides his love for Shira, which was rather evident.

Feeling anxious, I entered the room, where, according to Shira, I should encounter him. I let out the air and opened the door. He was sitting in a coach, reading. His face was serene, as always. Nothing seemed to disturb the placidness of his features. I almost felt like a fool, my worry seemed silly; he was a peaceful man, he wouldn't harm me. But then I realized that many before had thought this and ended broken, psychologically speaking. The appearances are, sometimes, a twisted image of what hides inside. I pretended to be calm, but my senses were alert.

"Congratulations," he pronounced. I wasn't expecting that. To my raised eyebrow, he answered: "You passed the first test." Now, I was even more confused. "It is crucial that they don't find out, you are spying on them. That's why you have to look calm, but your senses must be working at high speed."

Sort of annoyed and unbelieving, I stated. "But you saw through me, I mustn't have nailed it right."

He chuckled, truly amused. "It's hard to fool me. I was born in Franciesse. I had to see through everyone, if I wanted to stay alive." He paused, probably stuck in a memory. "That's why I can teach you. I will make it hard for me to see through you. If that happens, you are ready to go."

I sat down. "How much do you know about the ones I am going to deal with?" That question was unexpected both to me and him. It wasn't certainly any of the ones that were running through my mind.

"More than they like." He stated. "However I know less about the new member, Lord of Swangard. He comes from a remote country, which is surrounded by immense and freezing forests and damps. I have only seen him once, and I am almost sure he is playing double game. He reminds me of myself." Delano had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Beware of him."

I nodded and he continued. "The others are fools, who only think of power and women. They're easy to master, if you're willing."

I narrowed my eyes. _What was he implying_?

He cleared his throat. "I reckon it's better if we approach this matter in another way." That being said, he stood up and headed to a desk on my right, behind the coach, he had sat on. There he opened and closed countless drawers, until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is."

I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell was happening_?

He handed me the small notebook he held in his hands. "It's all there, all the information about every ruler of this country."

"Does it include Uncle Desdiro, as well?" I asked, unsure of where all my questions seemed to come from.

He simply stated. "Yes." Then added: "This holds much information, too much. Use it wisely. I don't want to regret having trust you. Shira might be blinded by her visions, but I was born in Franciesse and that taught me a lot. Don't make me show to you what."

I gulped. _Yep, he truly was a man to fear_. "Yes, sir." I dumbly answered and took in the precious notebook. The hard cover was made of black leather, the countless pages of old, yellowed paper.

"Now put that aside." He waved dismissively. "We shall train your expressions..."

Then, the actual lesson started. We sat there for about two hours, Delano teaching me how to hide everything, how to tone out what was not needed, how to listen to a conversation meters away clearly and not get noticed. I only learned the first steps to them all and by the end of the lesson, I felt drained from everything, I just wanted to lie down and rest for eternity.

But Shira needed me and so did the others. I needed to get stronger for something so big no one was sure which dimensions it had. _Not even Shira_, I guessed.


	12. p

**A/N**: YAY! :D

More than 500 reads and 9 people were brave enough to read to my last update.

A big virtual cookie to that nine people sending...

...

...

SENT!

Anyway, before you start reading this, I suck at writing poems or imagining mysterious code lines. If you have any suggestion, I'll gladly take it!

This may seem like a filler chapter, but I was trying something new. Next part will be on Desdemona's point of view again.

Things are finally heating up! ^^

Either way, before you are bored to death only by this not so awesome (more like not even awesome) author's note, I will quickly thank again those who came this far, means a lot.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**The Waxen Mistress**

As the moon closed yet another cycle in its full radiance, shining above the decaying streets of Franciesse, a meeting was held in a neglected, inconspicuous room of an unimportant boarding house. However, that meeting was far from insignificant.

A tall man, concealed in a long, black and too worn-out overcoat, made fast, stretched strides across the street, reaching and entering the forgettable inn.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, the humid, reeking air suffocated him, pressuring his body down to the floor. The rug under his feet was tainted by the years of mistreatment and where it met the mouldy, crumbling-coloured walls seemed to have been eaten away. Colour wise, the entrance was a blur of reds and browns, lighted up by countless dangerously positioned mucky candles.

The plump woman behind the main desk held her bare elbows on the filthy counter, smoking a cigarette. The greying brown hair was tightly knotted in a low bun, showing her full, as grimy as the whole building, face. Drops of sweat trickled down her large nose, staining the dirtily specked guestbook. Her brown eyes showing boredom and disdain, she spared not a glance to the over-concealed stranger.

Apprehensively and languidly, he took the last steps to the desk, as he felt the too warm entrance causing him to sweat too. 'Good evening, Madam. I am looking for the Waxen Mistress.'

The annoyed expression was replaced by mock-pity as she eyed directly the obviously out-of-place young man.

'Room 216,' she spat, though. She had learned that the young are the more dangerous. 'Second floor, three doors down to your left.'

She then resumed ignoring him, her pity forgotten, as she dully took the cigarette back to her thin lips.

The man inhaled deeply, which he regretted almost instantly, and slowly drew his breath out. Finding the staircase in a rotten corner, he took the steps two by two, reaching the second floor in no time.

His feet stepped on the decomposed once red carpet, which surprisingly endured many accidents that left countless marks. The walls were in a better shape than the ones in the entrance, but still tarnished. Soon he found the appointed room, knocking carefully at the aged door.

A boy, younger than fourteen, opened it, pronouncing quite rudely: 'If there is still some glimmer in the sky...'

'...there shall be one coming from the earth.' The young man finished, eager to rip his too warm overcoat off.

'You may enter.' The young boy pushed the door further open, going to the side to let his fellow resistant pass.

The room lacked of the humid air, thanks to the opened windows that also provided light, for no candle was lit. However, the moon supplied the necessary brightness to decoy a wet-by-the-sweat bed behind him, at his left, a commode near the door at his right and a chair at the far right corner, near the window.

Scattered around the room were the other members of the resistance, who were eyeing nervously the Waxen Mistress. The latter sat at the table near the window, her white hair reflecting the moonshine. The juvenile figure of the Mistress was not what it seemed, but only the young man was aware of who truly hid behind the ill body. The eyes of the frail were set on the ally to the side of the building, where starving cats sought food.

'Are they all here?' The childish voice of the Waxen Mistress was directed to the boy.

'Yes, Mistress. I count twenty of them.' The boy provided, admiration glowing in his big dark eyes.

_Fool,_ the young man thought.

'Good.' She drew a tired smile, her eyes connecting directly with the young man. The eyes of the woman only he of all the resistant living in the other countries had seen. Those were not the eyes of the child, but the eyes of the true Ruler.

While their gazes were locked, the child voiced a message from her, the true Mistress, the one who could not risk herself to the vicious lair of putrid men. Nor would he or anyone else let her. She was far too precious.

'Hidden comes the Lady,

'Eyeing the yet Unseen.

'Hidden she comes, deadly,

'Beware, her mind's too keen.' The voice of the child faltered: her last words almost unheard. However, the message was given and all the man sharing the room felt anxious. A new member was coming!

Suddenly, the young man spoke: 'A woman? You're sending a woman?' He was almost furious, close to crossing the rage line.

The child's eyes flickered; the true Mistress was fading away.

'Do not underestimate the power of the female.' Even if faded, there was fury in his Mistress eyes.

'They will eat her whole!' He tried to bring some sense to Her.

'He is right.' A man in his fifties, small and plump, calmly agreed.

The answer of the Mistress came low, tired and faded by the sick body that delivered it. 'Trust and support is...'

The Mistress left the eyes of the child and soon after the body fell, limp, on the floor.

Hurriedly the boy ran towards the Waxen Mistress, picking her up in his arms and laying her on the bed. No men made a move, as the boy treated the girl, too lost in their thoughts. Their Mistress was sending a woman. It wasn't a good sign...

Suddenly, the childish voice was heard again. She was calling the young man, according to the boy, for her voice was too low.

The called one approached the bed. He eyed the girls orbs, finding a trace of his Mistress behind them. 'Protect her.' Frail were the words spoken, but there was command in them and in no way was he going to disrespect. He would protect her, whoever she was, even if he was against her coming there.

The child closed her eyes and a deep breathing was heard, as her chest rose slowly and fell languidly.

The meeting was over.

Unwarily, the men left the building, one by one, taking their time to leave long after the man before. All of their shoulders were held down: they had not been expecting bad news.


	13. -----------p-----------

**A/N:** I know it has been a while and I am happy to say that some more people have read until my last update. I know I sound foolish, but it makes me happy to know you are not bothered by my writing by making it that far, aha.

Either way, I'm sorry. Junior year and all the other jazz that came with it decided to keep my busy. Annoying pricks, I know, ahaaha.

Alright, I will shut up now.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been little less than two months after I had woken up in the mansion of the Lord of Yerdoth. During my stay, I had learned far more than I had ever expected and have befriended people I wouldn't if I had complied with mother's wishes.

Dark Fur was accompanying me to the market together with Cora, the maid who had tied my hair in my first practice. A few days later, I found her cleaning my room and after sharing a few words, a friendship started to bloom. I trusted her as I had never trusted anyone before, not even Nam.

_Nam_. I sighed. He had gotten on well with Gwen, as I predicted. What I didn't predict was that Shira had plans for him, which involved him leaving to Swangard three days ago. Gwen was anxious and moody ever since, which was so off character. I guess, however, that it is only normal to be irritable when your soul mate is in danger, for the voyage to the remote, hidden country is nowhere near easy or safe.

Worry masking my thoughts I took small steps through the weekly bazaar. Cora and I stopped every once in a while, admiring the embroideries, the dresses and the shoes. Awing at the jewels and wistfully blinking the various regional sweets. At least I did all of those, Cora tried to passively accompany me, as it was a servant's way to behave.

For some unknown reason, I stopped at a stall where they sold weapons. And what fine pieces they were! From small daggers to enormous hammers: they all had a beauty of their own. However, my eyes couldn't stay away from a small dagger. It was made of a dark metal with built-in sapphires at the head, incrusted swirls framing the small, cold droplets. Glad I had taken some of the few golden coins I possessed, I bought it. For what I would need it, I didn't know; I just wanted it for its finery.

We carried on, eyeing potions, vegetables, leather manufacturers and, even goat and horse sellers… Somewhere around there must have been a bird seller, I sure did hear a parrot's cry.

I inhaled the stench of a sweaty market and smiled to myself. The smell of … mixed with busy body odours made me think of a unity, a forged, damped one, but a whole out of everyone from everywhere.

All the while bustling sounds were made by the visitors, their faces telling many stories, their voices trying to word them out over the noise they themselves made.

I loved markets.

Back at the mansion, I sent Cora to drop my things in my room, while I rushed to Delano's office; I was late for our lesson.

However when I reached the room, I didn't encounter him. Shira was in his small office, seated at his usual couch. Her sapphire eyes were wide open, two blue pools of light. She sat upright, her features concentrated on what I presumed was not there. Her lips moved, but I heard no sound coming out. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and it seemed to be harder to do whatever she was doing by the second, as her expression tensed.

Suddenly, she fell onto her seat, as if thrown. Her eyes were closed and a wrinkle of worry was visible between her eyebrows. I thought she had fallen asleep, for her breathing was deep and slow.

I was unsure of what to do. Should I wake her up? Should I call someone? Where is Delano? What was she doing? The questions criss-crossed my mind rapidly, but no answers followed. Luckily, one of my dilemmas was solved, when Delano opened the door. Obviously, he rushed towards Shira and held a hand over her forehead.

'How long has she been passed out?' He asked. Now there was something I thought to be never possible. Delano's impassiveness was gone and his face held worry lines. He did love her that much.

'Not long,' I replied, still unknowing.

He seemed heave a sigh, but he only did relax when she opened her eyes.

The sight of their gazing made me look away. I felt like an intruder in a bubble of love, which was not directed to me, but they were sharing with each other. It was a warm embrace which needed no move, only a glance and soon the heat surrounded one, the cosiness wrapping one in velvety and comfortable feeling.

It was too much for me to bear and I was about to leave, when I heard her.

'It's time, Desdemona.'


End file.
